Floette
by crazylazyandfanficsmaybe
Summary: Serena has a picnic with her Pokemon, only for her Floette to wander off and find a giant man...


Serena stretched her hands to the blue sky and groaned.

"Whew, you think walking out of a desert after kicking Team Flare's butt you would feel better." She said to herself.

It was late morning, she had skipped over breakfast in favor of getting as far away as humanly possible from the desert where Dugtrios and Trapinches chased her all day along. Pulling over to the side of the dirt path, she saw a bug tree with broad leaves and long branches that created rather enticing shade. Giving into her bodily needs she sat herself down underneath it. She pulled out her pink canteen and drank graciously.

"That's better." She stated after withdrawing her mouth from it.

She looked to her belt. Four Poke Balls, one Luxury Ball and one Ultra Ball greeted her eyes. Smiling brightly she took three in each hand.

"Come out everyone! It's time for food!" She shouted.

White lights spewed out onto the grassy area. One by one her Pokemon greeted her with their cries. Her starter, once a tiny Froakie, now a mighty Greninja, Bubba leaped to her side and crooned. Her first catch, Flint, now a full-grown Talonflame soared and shrieked in the Sky. Her Floette, Bloom, floated onto her shoulder and squealed. Sprout the Venusaur gave a loud yawn before plopping himself on his stomach. Aura the Aurorus happily mewled as she stretched her long neck. And finally, Luka the Lucario huffed, then smiled before turning to Serena happily.

"Morning everyone." Serena greeted with a wave. "You all did an awesome job with Team Flare last night, so I got a reward for y'all."

Reaching into her blue tote bag, she pulled out a smaller woven basket. The Pokemon recognized it right away and murmured in joy. Serena smiled and opened it.

"Alright everyone, step right up for five Pokepuffs." She announced. "Now, spice and chocolate for Luka. Ooh, feel like Mint Flint? Heh, mint Flint. Tea Bubba? Bubba tea... Hey! Sprout out of the basket! Aura use a little Icy Wind... Good girl."  
She turned to Bloom. "Here baby, two Sweet and Citrus Pokepuffs." She placed them on a napkin reached into her bag once more and placed a Pecha Berry next to them. "Enjoy."

"Floette!" She cried happily.

Bloom floated down from Serena's shoulder and into the napkin. She began munching onto the Sweet Pokepuff as Serena still gave out to the other. Bubba hopped next to her, but she wasn't surprised. He was the oldest and strongest of them.

"Gre-gre." He croaked.

"Ette." She replied, munching down still.

She finished her Sweet Pokepuff and moved onto the Citrus. Bubba was eyeing her Pecha Berry quietly. Bloom didn't notice at all and finished the orange slice on top. In one swift movement her Pecha Berry was gone long with Bubba. She looked up in surprise. Swinging her blue flower left to right she began to cry out.

"Flo-flo! Floette!"

She zoomed to Serena, who was trying to get the Pokepuff basket out of Sprout's mouth with the help of Luka.

"Floette!"

Serena groaned as she pulled. "Later Bloom, I'm busy!" She growled. "Sprout, if you don't let this go, you are staying in your Pokeball for a week!"

Bloom sighed. "Ette..."

She floated off, shooting a glare at Bubba for good measure. Settling herself on a rock, she looked to the distance. She saw it, an Oran Berry tree! Those were her third favorite kind of berry. Cooing happily, began to drift herself towards it.

"Thank you..." Serena said as she pulled the basket out of Sprout's mouth. "Ew, it's covered in Venusaur drool."

"Venu..." He groaned.

She carefully placed the basket down.

"Watch this." She said to Luka. "Ok, what was it Bloom?"

Scanning the surrounding area, her little fairy was nowhere to be seen. She jumped up with a yelp. How could she be so neglectful? Throwing her arms in the air she started to shout.

"BLOOM?! BLOOM BABY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screeched.

Her Pokemon either recoiled in shock, became extremely worried or didn't care. Luckily, Flint was one that cared. He circled around her before pausing in front of her.

"Talon!" He cawed.

"Flint! Go and look for Bloom! Bubba you-" She paused when she saw the Pecha stem in his hand. "Bubba?"

He leaped beside her and gently growled. "Gre..."

Her eyes narrowed at him. Crossing her arms and puckering her lips, she began to speak.

"Bubba." She spoke firmly. "Did you take that Pecha from Bloom."

His eyes became rounder and a strange grumbling arose from his mouth. "Ninja..."

Serena bit her lip. "Flint you go ahead and look with me, you stay here Bubba and think about what you've done. Luka's in charge because he's the only responsible one."  
She looked up at Flint. "Let's go!"

Flint rocketed off toward the sun and Serena ran along the road. She ran over to a patch of flowers, knowing how much the Fairy Types loved them. Looking among the pinks and purples, she couldn't find her lovely blue. Serena stood up, still panicking. She loved each of her Pokemon, if anything happened to them.

"Talon-FLAME!" Flint screeched as he whipped around her.

"Did you find Bloom?!"" Serena asked.

Flint nodded with a loud coo. He sped forward, Serena sprinting underneath him. He banked a left turn into some bushes, Serena quickly jumped over them and saw a tall Oran berry tree. She jerked back in shock. A man, nearly as tall as the tree, with long white hair, ragged brown clothes and a red knit cap, stood underneath it, picking the round blue berries. He was a little dirty, but had a slight smile as he opened his palm.

"Here." He mumbled to someone.

With little more than a hum for a waning, Bloom floated up and into the man's hand and began to munch down on the Oran Berry. She jumped up and ran.

"Bloom!" Serena cried out.

Bloom looked up, Oran Berry juice encircling her mouth, and smiled. "Flo-Floette!"

Serena stopped and looked at the giant of a man. "Thank you for finding my Pokemon."

His expression changed to plain, even somewhat somber. He nodded looking at Bloom and the Berries in his palm, he held his arm out.

"Here, she was hungry."

With fingers long as her hand, he picked up the Berries and dropped it in her palm. Floette finished one and happily cooed at the man before floating down to her owner.

"Floettes enjoy natural food like Berries, she was seeking them feverishly." He spoke in little more than a murmer.

"I gave her one, but my Greninja took it from her." Serena said as she patted Bloom's head with her finger. "Do you have your own Floette."

Suddenly a frown was painted on his face. He turned his back to Serena and began to walk away. Serena looked at him in confusion.

"Is... Is something wrong?" Serena spoke.

"I did... I lost her."

Serena looked down. "I'm sorry... I hope you find her."

"Me too."


End file.
